supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 8
Synopsis for "The Outsider Option" Lois drives her sister Lucy to her apartment after Clark failed to show up at the airport. While Lucy feels upset that Clark didn't pick her up, Lois tells her not to be so harsh on him, as Clark normally fulfills his duties. Meanwhile, Superman is inexplicably at battle with the Army. After taking some soldiers out, Superman escapes to space, where a satellite shoots him down with a red sunlight beam. Then, Clark awakens back at his desk in the Daily Planet. Apparently, Superman's battle with the Army was just a dream. Looking at his computer, he sees that the article he is writing states that the Justice League is starting a manhunt for Superman. As Clark wonders what's going on, Jimmy notes that he is a little tense. He invites Clark to play video games at his apartment, but then Clark remembers that Jimmy's apartment was crawling with bedbugs. Then, Superman awakens back at Helspont's lair. He had been having a dream within another dream. Then, he spits out a small, tentacled implanted in his throat. Helspont tells him that after his outburst, he didn't want Superman to have the wrong impression, so he implanted the creature on Superman so that he could see an unavoidable future. Superman gives Helspont one last chance to explain his actions. Helspont reveals that he was once a mighty Daemonite warrior, having conquered entire star systems across the galaxy. However, the more powerful he became, the more his brethren feared him. In the end, the Daemonites exiled him to Earth. Bitter, Helspont decided to return to his brethren and take vengeance. He wants Superman help, and in exchange, he will be rewarded with dominion over the planet. Superman refuses to help Helspont, who telekinetically hurls a boulder towards him. He continues saying that humanity will always fear someone as powerful as Superman. Shatterring the boulder with his heat vision, Superman continues arguing with Helspont, saying that Earth adopted him, not the other way around. Helspont finally realizes that Superman has no desire to help him, and a fight breaks out between the two. As the fight progresses, Superman tells Helspont that the Daemonites were right in exilng him. Then, Helspont begins crouching in pain. Superman tries to see if he is okay, but it turns to be a trick, and Helspont blasts Superman to a mountain. Helspont returns to his base, believing Superman to be a failure. Then, Superman recovers and prepares to fight Helspont again. However, he realizes that Helspont and his base are gone, and a large chunk of the mountain has disappeared. Then, Superman returns to Metropolis. Clark returns to his apartment building and finds Jimmy sit right beside his door, having brought his belongings with him. As Clark and Jimmy enter the apartment, Clark remembers that he forgot to pick Lucy up in the airport. Jimmy replies that Lois is cool, Lucy is the one upset. Appearing in "The Outsider Option" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Lucy Lane *Jimmy Olsen Villains *Helspont Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *'The Himalayas' **'Recomissioned Daemonite Outpost: 03/Sol.' Items *Kryptonion Bio Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21411 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-the-outsider-option/37-333362/ Superman (Vol 3) 08